Ralf Gaunt
:“''He was highly professional and determined. A highly skilled and powerful wizard who responsible for overseeing the work of American Aurors.“ —ORAMA description of Ralph's reign. '''Ralph Waldo Gaunt',' '''O.M. (Second Class) (b. 1998 - Sekarang) adalah seorang penyihir Pure-blood berbakat dari Amerika yang Menghadiri Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dimana dia memilih ke rumah Horned Serpent, meskipun Pukwudgie juga menginginkannya. Setelah lulus, dia menjadi penyihir Amerika yang bekerja sebagai Komisaris Identitas Federal dan Kepala Auror di Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) pada tahun 2018-an. Sebagai Komisaris Identitas Federal, pekerjaan mereka termasuk menyimpan catatan karyawan MACUSA dan mensertifikasi identifikasi karyawan. Sebagai Kepala Auror, dia bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi sebagian pekerjaan para Auror Amerika. Tanda tangan darinya muncul di poster buruan sebagai sertifikasi. Ralph kemudian menjadi Professor untuk subyek Defence Against the Dark Arts (sometimes written as DADA) sekaligus Wakil Kepala Sekolah di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Biography Seventeenth Century and Beyond Ketika No-Maj Eropa mulai berimigrasi ke Dunia Baru, lebih banyak penyihir asal Eropa datang untuk menetap di Amerika. Seperti rekan No-Maj, mereka punya banyak alasan untuk meninggalkan negeri asal. Beberapa karena ingin bertualang, tapi sebagian besar untuk kabur: terkadang dari penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh No-Maj, terkadang dari sesama penyihir, dan juga dari penegak hukum komunitas sihir. Para pendatang yang belakangan mencoba berbaur di antara No-Maj yang bertambah, atau bersembunyi di antara komunitas sihir Asli Amerika, yang umumnya menyambut dan melindungi saudara Eropa mereka. Namun, sejak awal jelas bahwa Dunia Baru ialah lingkungan yang lebih sukar bagi para penyihir dibandingkan Dunia Lama. Ada tiga alasan utama untuk ini. Pertama, seperti rekan No-Maj, mereka datang ke negeri dengan sedikit fasilitas, kecuali yang mereka buat sendiri. Di negeri asal, mereka hanya perlu ke Apothecary lokal untuk bahan-bahan ramuan: di sini, mereka harus mencarinya di antara tanaman ajaib yang tidak dikenal. Tidak ada tempat pembuat tongkat, dan Sekolah Sihir Ilvermorny, yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi sekolah sihir terbaik di dunia, saat itu hanyalah pondok yang dihuni dua guru dan murid. Kedua, aksi rekan-rekan No-Maj mereka membuat populasi tanpa sihir di negeri asal sebagian besar penyihir tampak indah. Bukan saja para imigran mulai peperangan dengan populasi Asli Amerika, yang mengguncang persatuan komunitas sihir, keyakinan agama membuat mereka tidak toleransi terhadap jejak sihir apa pun. Kelompok Puritan senang saling menuduh kegiatan sesat atas bukti yang tidak kuat, maka pantaslah jika para penyihir Dunia Baru waspada terhadap mereka. Terakhir, dan mungkin masalah paling berbahaya yang dihadapi oleh penyihir yang baru tiba di Amerika Utara ialah Scourer. Karena komunitas sihir di Amerika masih kecil, tersebar dan tertutup, maka belum memiliki penegak hukum. Kekosongan ini diisi oleh sekelompok penyihir bayaran jahat yang terdiri dari banyak kebangsaan, yang membentuk satuan tugas brutal yang bertekad bukan saja membunuh kriminal, tapi siapa pun yang bernilai emas. Seiring waktu, Scourer menjadi semakin korup. Jauh dari yurisdiksi pemerintah sihir mereka, banyak yang ingin berkuasa dan bertindak kejam dalam misi mereka. Scourer seperti ini menikmati pertumpahan darah dan penyiksaan, bahkan mereka sampai melacak rekan-rekan penyihir mereka. Jumlah Scourer bertambah di seluruh Amerika pada akhir abad 17 dan ada bukti bahwa mereka tidak ragu menyerahkan No-Maj tak bersalah yang dituduh penyihir, demi menerima imbalan dari anggota tanpa sihir yang mudah ditipu. thumb|The famous Salem Witch Trials of 1692-93Pengadilan penyihir Salem yang terkenal tahun 1692-93 merupakan sebuah tragedi bagi komunitas penyihir. Ahli sejarah penyihir setuju bahwa di antara hakim-hakim Puritan setidaknya ada dua Scourer, yang mengeluarkan uang agar terjadi kericuhan ketika di Amerika. Sejumlah korbannya memang penyihir, namun tidak bersalah atas kejahatan yang dituduhkan kepada mereka. Korban lainnya adalah No-Maj yang bernasib buruk, terjebak dalam kekacauan dan pertumpahan darah. Sedangkan mungkin efek yang paling signifikan dari Salem adalah penciptaan Kongres Sihir Amerika Serikat pada 1693, pra-kencan versi No-Maj sekitar satu abad. Dikenal oleh semua penyihir Amerika dengan singkatan MACUSA (umumnya diucapkan: Mah–cooz–ah), itu pertama kalinya komunitas penyihir Amerika Utara berkumpul untuk menciptakan hukum bagi diri mereka sendiri, dan menciptakan dunia sihir di dalam dunia No-Maj seperti di banyak negara lain. Tugas pertama MACUSA ialah mengadili para Scourer yang mengkhianati kaum mereka sendiri. Para terdakwa pembunuhan, menjual penyihir, menyiksa, dan tindak kekejaman lain dihukum atas kejahatan mereka. Beberapa Scourer paling jahat lolos dari hukum. Dengan adanya surat perintah internasional untuk penangkapan, mereka lenyap selamanya dalam komunitas No-Maj. Beberapa di antaranya menikahi No-Maj dan membangun keluarga tempat anak-anak tanpa sihir dilahirkan untuk menjaga samaran para Scourer. Scourer yang dendam, dibuang dari kaumnya, terus mengajari keturunan mereka bahwa sihir itu nyata, dan semua penyihir harus dimusnahkan di mana pun mereka ditemukan. Family lineage Penyihir Amerika berperan dalam Perang Besar 1914-1918, walau mayoritas rekan-rekan seperjuangan No-Maj tidak mengakui kontribusi mereka. Karena ada golongan-golongan penyihir di kedua pihak, upaya mereka tidak menentukan, namun mereka meraih banyak kemenangan dalam mencegah bertambahnya korban jiwa, dan dalam mengalahkan musuh-musuh gaib mereka. Keluarga Gaunt yang tinggal di Amerika, yang tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah "pure-blood supremacy", meski mereka juga menolak untuk menikahkan keturunannya dengan No-Maj, ikut ambil bagian dalam dalam perang. Ralph adalah keturunan Corvinus Gaunt, murid Hogwarts sekaligus keturunan Salazar Slytherin, salah satu pendiri Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ralph dilahirkan di cabang keluarga penyihir Belanda, nenek. Ketika neneknya memiliki empat orang anak: dua putra dan dua putri, diputuskan untuk saling menikahkan antar saudara. Salah satu pasangan itu adalah ibu dari Ralph, yang kemudian dibunuh karena alasan ketidakpercayaan. Early Life :"''His early childhood not really idyllic, at least with mother who loved him and were quietly helpful to their No-Maj neighbours, producing magical cures for humans and livestock alike." —Ralph's life before the murder of his mother. thumb|Ralph on studyingSelama di asingkan, Ralph lahir pada tahun 1998 dan hidup dengan ibunya, menyandang nama No-Maj karena tidak diterima oleh keluarga. Ibunya dianggap berselingkuh dengan saudara yang lain, kemudian memutuskan untuk membesarkan putranya tanpa suami. Ralph adalah anak yang cerdas dan patuh, dia menerima semua dan mendengarkan nasihat ibunya, setiap kata. Tidak pernah membantah, karena bahkan ibunya tidak pernah memberikan contoh sikap buruk terhadap orang-orang sekitar maupun dirinya, membuatnya tumbuh dengan benar dan cerdas berkat situasi. Ralph menunjukkan sikap tekun dan berkomitmen semasa kecil, ia tidak pernah terlambat dalam segala hal, menempatkan banyak hal sesuai porsi dan mengerti kondisinya dengan benar. Dia mempelajari banyak hal dari ibunya, bahkan sebelum ia diputuskan untuk masuk Sekolah. Dia dan ibunya menemukan dan mempelajari banyak tanaman ajaib baru, yang belum pernah mereka berdua temui sebelumnya, memberikan mereka inisiatif untuk menggunakannya, termasuk membuat ramuan mereka sendiri. Kadang, mereka juga membantu tetangga No-Maj selagi menyembunyikan diri dan berbaur dengan mereka. Ralph dan ibunya seperti menjadi tabib di lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal, sebelum akhirnya umur 11 tahun tiba. Dia akan pergi untuk menghadiri Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Escape from Betrayal Akhirnya, setelah sebelas tahun bersama ibunya, Ralph akhirnya membangun keberanian, serta belajar cukup banyak tentang sihir, untuk mempersiapkan diri. Desas-desus para Scourer kembali bertindak kini kembali terdengar semakin jelas, penyihir atau No-Maj tidak bersalah dibakar semakin banyak. Karena umurnya sudah menginjak sebelas tahun, Ralph harus menghadiri sekolah di Amerika, tapi dia tetap mengkhawatirkan ibunya, karena para Scourer bahkan menuduh tanpa bukti. Namun karena takut akan kemampuan pelacakan Scourer yang luar biasa dan pembantaian yang akan terjadi, Ralph tidak ingin menuruti ibunya untuk melarikan diri sendirian sekaligus menghadiri Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tetapi segera para Scourer sudah tiba di kampungnya. thumb|left|Massacre at Ralph's village by Scourer Ketika para Scourer dan No-Maj yang membenci penyihir semakin dekat dengan kampung mereka, Ralph diusir oleh ibunya. Bentakan keras itu berhasil membuat Ralph membulatkan tekad, berlari dari pintu belakang rumahnya untuk menyelematkan diri, sementara ibunya akan mencoba untuk menghadang. Tapi tampaknya tidak begitu, karena ia sudah di hadang oleh beberapa No-Maj yang lebih pintar, yang langsung menangkapnya. Kampungnya menjadi penuh teriakan para No-Maj dan penyihir yang tidak bisa melawan, warna si jago merah memenuhi area tersebut, membakar tiap rumah beserta beberapa orang yang mereka curigai sebagai penyihir. Ketika giliran ibunya akan dieksekusi, Ralph berteriak, dia yang ditahan yakin telah melakukan itu. Tapi semua orang malah menatapnya kebingungan dan memarahinya, memukulnya. Hingga tiba-tiba semuanya menghindar saat sebuah garis seperti rel kereta terbentuk dan tiba-tiba mementalkan banyak dari sebagian No-Maj terpental, jatuh dan terluka. Apapun itu, tiba-tiba membawa terbang Ralph menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan kampung kecil yang damai dan ibunya yang telah tiada dalam kebakaran hebat. New Friend ... Physical appearance :"A good-looking man wearing elegant clothes." —Short description about Ralph appearance. Selama masa kanak-kanak dan dewasa awal, Ralph Waldo Gaunt cukup tinggi dan tampan, dengan kulit terang, rambut hitam pekat, dan mata gelap kebiruan. Penampilan Ralph yang baik terus meningkat saat ia tumbuh dewasa, dan ia tidak dengan licik menggunakannya untuk memesona orang-orang. Bahkan setelah itu, Ralph menjadi pria yang karismatik, tinggi dan terlihat cukup tampan dengan tatapan matanya yang digambarkan sebagai "Thunderclap". Meski kadang, ia memakai kacamata saat membaca sesuatu atau karena matanya terlalu lelah. Personality and traits Meskipun terlihat sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, sediki sifat-sifat anti sosial ini terlihat di masa kecilnya, dari mencuri, hingga menipu orang lain dimasa mudanya. Ralph sangat menawan, bersemangat, karismatik dan cemerlang sebagai penyihir muda, dan sebagian besar yang melihatnya menganggapnya begitu -Vanessa sendiri mengakui bahwa Ralph sangat menawan, sedemikian rupa sehingga itu telah membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Ketertarikan Ralph pada Dark Arts tidak selalu jahat, tetapi lebih dari kepentingan pribadi yang membengkak dari waktu ke waktu di Ilvermorny. Dia sangat cerdas, berbakat ajaib, idealis, serta ambisius yang bisa menjadi kejam. Ketika Ralph berduel dengan Scourer, dia bisa dengan cepat mengalahkan lawannya, tetapi memilih untuk melumpuhkannya dengan cambuk petir dari ujung tongkatnya sebagai cara penyiksaan dibandingkan dengan membunuhnya secara langsung. ORAMA menyatakan bahwa mereka selalu (tidak sadar) merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam diri Ralph. Ini juga menunjukkan betapa Ralph adalah pria yang berkomitmen dan fokus, meski kadang itu menghancurkan dirinya dengan semua beban yang dia tanggung sendirian. Ralph memiliki emosi yang kadang menganggunya, setiap kali, dia berusaha untuk menahan emosi tersebut, meski mengerti bahwa kadang yang dilakukannya itu buruk. Ini memberikan kesimpulan bahwa kadang Ralph memiliki masalah dalam dirinya sendiri dan kecacatan dalam pemahaman mengenai diri sendiri ini berakibat fatal. Dia berusaha untuk terlihat santai, berharap semuanya berjalan demikian, semudah apa yang ia harap. Tapi kadang ada saatnya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Meskipun begitu, Ralph kadang menunjukkan sikap arogan dan egois, ia mampu mengenali bakat dalam diri orang lain dan membentuk hubungan manusia yang dekat. Dia menunjukkan keterampilan manipulatif dan kemauan untuk menggunakannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Menilai dari kesaksian ORAMA, Ralph kurang memiliki ketertarikan atau kesabaran, dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya berada di tingkatan terbawah dibandingkan dengannya. Dia memiliki kelemahan dalam mengambil kesimpulan besar, atau kelemahan arogan karena membuang sesuatu tanpa penyesalan jika terbukti tidak berguna untuk keperluannya. Magical abilities and skills thumb|Ralph's corporeal eagle Patronus Seorang penyihir yang sangat terampil dan kuat, dan dulunya salah satu anggota paling terkenal dari 'investigative team', Ralph dikenal sebagai "powerful wizard", dan bahkan Organization for the Research of Ancient Magic (ORAMA) tidak ingin berselisih. *'Auror Skills': Seorang penyihir yang sangat sukses, Ralph Gaunt melayani dengan kehormatan sebagai Auror dengan Major Investigation Department, mengingat betapa dia dianggap cukup baik dalam pekerjaannya untuk mendapat serangkaian promosi bergengsi dan bahkan kepercayaan Presiden MACUSA, itu membuktikan bahwa keahliannya agaknya melampaui sebagian besar Auror lain dari MACUSA. Kemampuannya cukup besar, dilihat sebagai bagaimana hanya menjadi seorang Auror di tempat pertama adalah tanda kemampuan magis yang superior. *'Duelling': Ralph Gaunt pastilah duelist yang sangat mahir, dengan posisinya, kemampuan itu jelas bukan sebuah isapan jempol. Ralph ahli dalam membelokkan mantra dengan 'perfect ease', reaksinya 'marvellous, astounding' terjadi pada suatu titik di saat di mana dia masih menekan kekuatan sejatinya untuk mempertahankan perlindungannya, yang berarti ia masih bisa membelokkan belasan Mantra sekaligus. *'Apparition': Menjadi seorang Auror, Ralph mampu melakukan apparition ketika harus bergerak cepat. *'Wandless '''and '''Nonverbal magic': Sebuah bukti keterampilan magis yang luar biasa dari Ralph Gaunt adalah tingkat kontrol dan penguasaannya yang sangat tinggi dalam menggunakan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantra dengan keras dan tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir, yang salah satunya advanced dan sulit untuk melakukan bahkan secara individual. Ini membuat kehebatannya semakin mengesankan, karena ia dikenal mampu menggunakan keduanya secara bersamaan, bahkan mampu mengeluarkan mantra dasar seperti Summoning Charm, melayang benda-benda dan sebaliknya mengerahkan kekuatan pada orang dan benda-benda melalui gerakan tangan yang senyap *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Ralph mengambil posisi Profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, dan dianggap sebagai yang terbaik dalam posisi ini oleh banyak muridnya. Dia memiliki pengetahuan dan kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam melindungi darinya. Pemahaman ensiklopedisnya terhadap seni kegelapan mungkin telah berkontribusi pada hal ini, Ralph mengajar kelas di tingkat N.E.W.T. Ralph secara efektif "membantu" muridya mengerti duel, dan memahami perlunya siswa menangani pragmatisme serta teori dalam subjek. Keistimewaan Ralph di DADA terutama di bidang Counter-Curses. Kenyataannya, kemampuannya dalam melawan kutukan begitu besar sehingga dia mampu untuk sementara waktu menyelamatkan orang dengan mantra, tongkat yang diperkuat dan ramuan secara bersamaan. Dia juga mampu mencegah kutukan agar tidak menyebar lebih jauh. *'Teaching skills': Ralph terbukti sebagai seorang guru yang sangat terampil dan berbakat ketika dia sebentar menjadi profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Ini karena pelajarannya lebih praktis daripada teoritis dan dia memiliki pemahaman yang mendalam tentang murid-muridnya, yang memotivasi. Dia adalah seorang guru yang antusias, menginspirasi para siswa untuk ambil bagian dan sangat adil. Keterampilan mengajarnya juga cukup efektif untuk membuat para siswa dan orang-orang yang lain di bawah kendali. *'Intellectual genius': Ralph bukan hanya seorang penyihir hebat, tetapi juga memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Sebagai orang dewasa, selain dari kemampuannya untuk membuat rencana yang rumit dan hati-hati-tenunan untuk mencapai tujuannya, Ralph mampu dengan sempurna meniru kepribadian seseorang. *'Potioneer': Ralph sangat mahir dalam pembuatan Potion, karena itu mendukung dan bersangkutan dengan pekerjaannya sebaga kepala Aurors. Kecakapannya dalam pembuatan ramuan melampaui pelaksanaan sederhana dari resep. Ketika masih hanya seorang siswa, dia mengubah resep resmi dengan variasinya sendiri, yang biasanya menghasilkan hasil yang lebih cepat dan lebih efisien. Dia mampu membuat ramuan yang sangat rumit seperti Veritaserum dan Ramuan Wolfsbane. Ralph juga mampu mengidentifikasi Ramuan Polyjuice dengan hanya menciumnya dan menghasilkan Veritaserum palsu yang tampaknya cukup nyata untuk menipu beberapa penyihir. *'Logical thinking': Ralph orang yang berlogika dan kemampuan penalaran deduktif sedemikian rupa, sehingga dia membantu menciptakan teka-teki rumit sebagai rintangan atau kode, yang didasarkan pada logika daripada keterampilan magis. Ketrampilan seperti ini umumnya berhubungan dengan No-Maj, karena bahkan banyak penyihir kuat memiliki titik buta dalam hal logika. *'Actor': Ralph adalah aktor yang sangat mahir, karena dia dengan sempurna berhasil menyembunyikan kesetiaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Trevin dari MACUSA, bahkan mampu menipu Konfederasi Penyihir Internasional, sampai titik dimana kepercayaan penuh diberikan kepadanya sejauh kepercayaan bahwa Ralph telah membunuh Trevin dan menghentikan setidaknya dunia sihir dari ketakutan, Konfederasi Penyihir Internasional sepenuhnya bersedia memberikan dia penghargaan Order of Merlin (abbreviated O.M.) Second Class. Possessions :"Within a year an unknown species of snakewood tree had grown out of the earth on the spot where the wand was buried. It resisted all attempts to prune or kill it, but after several years the leaves were found to contain powerful medicinal properties'. ''Until the tree is willing to cut its branches to make a wand for the offspring of previous owners. This tree seemed testament to the fact that Slytherin’s wand, like his scattered descendants, encompassed both noble and ignoble''." —Descriptionthumb|Ralph's Wand appearance'' *'''Wand: Meskipun memiliki keterampilan luar biasa dengan sihir tanpa tongkat, Ralph masih memiliki dan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Spesifikasi lebih dari tongkat itu masih belum banyak diketahui, selain kayu dari Schlangenholz (English: Snakewood) dan inti tongkatnya dari tanduk Horned Serpent. *'Horned Serpent Jewel': Its jewel is said to grant powers of invisibility and flight, thus making it the most sought after element of the species. Relationships ... Etymology *Ralph (diucapkan / rælf / RALF; atau, lebih tradisional, / reɪf / RAYF) adalah nama yang diberikan oleh bahasa Inggris, Irlandia, Skotlandia, Belanda, Skandinavia dan Jerman, berasal dari Old Norse Raðulfr (rað "counsel" + ulfr "serigala") melalui Old English Rædwulf dan bentuk Radulf yang lebih panjang. Ini juga merupakan nama keluarga. Ralph, bentuk varian umum dalam bahasa Inggris, secara tradisional diucapkan / reɪf / tetapi sekarang umum / rælf /, sebagaimana dieja. *Waldo awalnya merupakan bentuk singkat dari nama-nama Jerman yang mengandung unsur wald yang berarti "aturan". Pada Abad Pertengahan nama ini menjadi dasar untuk sebuah nama keluarga. Penggunaannya saat ini di dunia berbahasa Inggris biasanya untuk menghormati Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), seorang penyair dan penulis Amerika yang menulis tentang transendentalisme. Dia (mungkin) diberi nama setelah radikal Kristen abad ke-12, Peter Waldo, yang berasal dari Lyons di Perancis. Meskipun Waldo dan para pengikutnya, yang disebut kaum Waldensia, dinyatakan bidat pada saat itu, mereka kemudian dikagumi oleh orang-orang Protestan. *The word gaunt is defined as "haggard, drawn and emaciated" and "bleak, desolate". Kategori:Character Kategori:Professor